


I'll Stand by You

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After talking to the Council, Obi-Wan has no choice but to leave Sabé but is it the right thing to do? He must choose between what the Council wants him to do or follow his heart and stay with the woman he loves. </p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ll Stand by You” is by the Pretenders. Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

_Oh, why you look so sad? Years are in your eyes,_

_Come on and come to me now._   
_Don’t be ashamed to cry Let me see you through_

_‘Cause I’ve seen the dark side too_   
_You don’t know what to do_   
_Nothing you confess_   
_Could make me love you less._

“Don’t push me away,” Sabé pleaded Ben as he stalked away from her. Yesterday, everything was fine between them. They were happy but something changed within the twenty-four hours they were apart from each other. Sabé knew the Council must have talked to him, told him it had to be over between them but Sabé didn’t think Obi-Wan would actually listen to them. She knew he’d listen to what they had to say, but she assured herself there was no way Ben was going to walk away from her.

Obi-Wan shrugged hopelessly, looking away from her, “I have nothing left to say,”

Sabé angrily stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the front of her small house. “Well I have!”

“We can’t be together, it was a stupid dream.... It’s time for us to wake up,” he mumbled, his eyes still averted from hers and it was then Sabé realized this decision wasn’t his.

“So that’s it?” Sabé cried, her eyes turning cold, “We reach the first hurdle and you just give up?”

Ben barely looked at her, “The universe doesn’t want us together.”

“Screw the Universe!” Sabé yelled back and then calmly lowered her voice, her eyes and words pleading with him to reconsider. “This is about us whether you want to admit it or not,”

“...there’s nothing to hold onto,” his voice trembling as he said those words. He didn’t want to leave Sabé, he knew it was a mistake to leave her but he was to weak say so.

Sabé was quiet for a long time, and then turned to him again, crossing her arms, “Tell me you don’t love me.”

Obi-Wan didn’t want to look into her brown eyes. “I know you love me, Ben, please don’t do this,”

He shrugged, turning her to slightly. Sabé smiled as he rested his hands around her neck and cheeks. They’d already shared so much together, love, happy times, bad times, memories of their time together and so much more they had not experienced together.

~~

_I’ll stand by you I’ll stand by you_

_Won’t let nobody hurt you I’ll stand by you_

~~

“Ben, you know this isn’t the right thing to do,” Sabé whispered, “Please, reconsider, ”

“It isn’t my choice,” he mumbled and turned away from her again, “A Jedi is not supposed to feel this way, I’ve lived by these standards my whole life, Sabé. I can’t just, ”

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. “Ben, I know you. You haven’t once faltered in your duties as a Jedi, why would the Council force you to make this decision now unless I’m...” Sabé paused, “pregnant with your child,”

~~

_So if you’re mad, get mad_

_Don’t hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry you_

_Well, I’m a lot like you._

~~

“Believe me, I want to be apart of your child’s life as much as possible but I have my duties and the Code, ”

“The Code forbids such attachments, I know,” she whispered, “Did the Council sense something dark about my pregnancy?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, pacing about the room before settling down on the couch. “I don’t know what it means to be honest. I don’t know how our child can be a danger to the galaxy when I know, sharing anything this beautiful with you is a blessing,”

Sabé blushed, sitting down beside him on the couch, “I’m glad at least I’ll always have a part of you with me, even if you can’t be,” she said hopefully and then frowned, crying.

“This isn’t fair,” Obi-Wan started, “I don’t want to leave you alone,” 

~~

_When you’re standing at the crossroads_

_And don’t know which path to choose_

_Let me come along 'cause even if you’re wrong_

~~

“Then why listen to them? They don’t know this child will be something, It shows the love we have for each other is great, it doesn’t have be a bad omen,” Sabé cried, “You’ve always been able to separate your duty and your love for me, there’s no reason why staying with me will hinder your judgment,”

“We can make this work?” Obi-Wan questioned, “Sabé, I don’t want to make you a widow and leave you to raise our child alone,”

Sabé crossed her arms and shrugged, “You don’t think I’m a capable woman, Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

He laughed to himself, “I know you are and so much more,” Ben smiled, turning to her again, glancing at her womb, “The child, she’ll be very powerful in the Force because her father is, ”

Sabé smiled, “She’ll need guidance too, something I can’t provide for her,” Ben grinned, moving closer to her and resting his hands on her womb as Sabé stared into his eyes. The Council wanted to take him away from her and their child but there was no way they were going to win. “Stand by me, Ben?”

~~

_I’ll stand by you I’ll stand by you_

_Won’t let anybody hurt you_

_I’ll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I’ll never desert you I’ll stand by you_

~~

“This could the beginning for us, the beginning of a new life for us,” Sabé continued, “This child, she binds me to you forever and you to me for as long as I live,”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I do truly love you Sabé and I’m not afraid of the future like they are,” he paused and smiled,

“I am forever bound to you, Sabé. They can try and take you away from you but I will always love you and our child,”

~~

_And when, When the night falls on you, baby_

_You’re feeling all alone_

_You won’t be on your ow_ n 

~~

“No one can ever take you away from me, Sabé and I can’t walk away from you because I love too much or have you leave my life forever,” Obi-Wan admitted and kissed her fervently. Sabé smiled and kissed him harder. “I swear it Sabé, no matter what happens, I will never leave you,”

She smiled and whispered into his ear, “I won’t let anyone take you from me either,”

Ben smiled and kissed her again, “I swear to always love you,” Sabé blushed again, listening to him, “Nothing will ever take me away from you or our child, Sabé Maberrie, will stand by me? Will you by my wife?”

~~

_I’ll stand by you I’ll stand by you_

_Won’t let nobody hurt you_

~~

Sabé hugged him again, joy over whelming her senses. She remembered the day they first met, not as the decoy Queen and a Padawan in training but as a girl with a silly crush on this man who was still a boy and still growing up. So much had changed since then; their friendship grown over the years to something wonderful. She knew his words were true, no matter what happened, he would never leave her and he would always be her first love, her first everything and lover forever.

~~

_I’ll stand you Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I’ll never desert you I’ll stand by you_

~~

“Yes, I’ll stand by you,” Sabé whispered, “I will marry you,” Obi-Wan smiled, swept her up into his arms and kissed her all over.

~~

_I’ll stand by you_

_Won’t let nobody hurt you I’ll stand by you_

_Won’t let nobody hurt you I’ll stand by you_

The End


End file.
